Ange Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Rudolf and and his current wife, Kyrie, she's Battler's younger sister. She couldn't come to Rokkenjima in 1986 due to sickness. After the incident on Rokkenjima, Ange is placed under the care of her last living relative Eva Ushiromiya. She attends St. Lucia Academy and is hated by Eva. In the world of 1998, she inherits the family headship and becomes the final Beatrice, Ange-Beatrice. Relationships *Rudolf Ushiromiya, Father *Kyrie Ushiromiya, Mother *Battler Ushiromiya, Brother *Juuza Amakusa, Bodyguard *Krauss Ushiromiya, Uncle *Natsuhi Ushiromiya, Aunt *Jessica Ushiromiya, Cousin *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya, Uncle *Eva Ushiromiya, Aunt *George Ushiromiya, Cousin *Rosa Ushiromiya, Aunt *Maria Ushiromiya, Cousin (Her witch teacher later in Alliance of the Golden Witch) *Seven Sisters of Purgatory, Friends **Mammon, Closest Friend *Sakutarou, Friend *Bernkastel, witch guardian Battler's sister. Despite not being on Rokkenjima itself, a future version of Ange plays a major role during the events of Alliance of the Golden Witch. During the events of 1986, Ange is six years old and was left behind due to sickness, which was mentioned early in Legend of the Golden Witch by Eva and Hideyoshi, and later becomes the sole survivor from Rokkenjima besides her Aunt Eva. She loves her family very much, but almost never sees them, and due to that, she easily succumbs to loneliness, as shown during the Alliance of the Golden Witch, where she does not make any friends in St. Lucia's Academy and is often bullied by her classmates. Her only friends are Maria, Sakutarou, Mammon and the Seven Sisters of Purgatory. Mammon is her closest friend. In the 8th game, Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange isn't sick, making her able to finally participate in the family meeting of 1986. Appearance Ange Ushiromiya has dark blue eyes and crimson red hair. Her hairstyle is usually in small pigtails (high), leaving most of her hair down. She secures her hair with a cheap accessory, given to her by her older brother, Battler Ushiromiya. Magical Abilities Ange inherited the titles of Golden and Endless Witch from Eva, as well as the name Beatrice. She was taught magic by the witch form of Maria through Maria's diary. When Ange-Beatrice's magical abilities manifest, she is recognized as the Witch of Resurrection. She is capable of resurrecting Sakutaro from the remainders of his vessel, a feat that Beatrice was unable to accomplish because she attributes Sakutaro's destruction occured at the hands of his creator Rosa, who effectively denied Sakutaro's existence. Ange is also able to summon the Seven Stakes of Purgatory as her furniture, even in areas full of anti-magic toxin. Because she comes from twelve years in the future, Ange-Beatrice has developed a high-magical resistance, making her extremely dangerous to witches, who see her as the ideal "witch hunting witch." While Ange herself denies the existance of magic and witches, she allows that it can exist for others. In addition to her magical abilities, Ange appears to be somewhat athletic and demostrates some close combat skills against Goat Butlers in the anime series at the end of the third arc. In Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange fully unlocks her Witch of Resurrection powers and is shown to be able to revive anything she wants to inside the catbox. Role in the Games Banquet of the Golden Witch Profile Rudolf and Kyrie's daughter. Battler's younger sister from a different mother. She hasn't come in contact with Battler often, but is extremely close to him and respects him. Because she was sick and absent during the family conference, she always survives in solitude. Unluckily, her heart has been laid waste. Has a bad habit of always walking around with a massive amount of cash, throwing it to whoever comes first. ANGE-Beatrice The final witch, born in 1998. Named by EVA as her successor and was accepted, with Bernkastel as her guardian. As a witch, she had to start out from zero, but because she became one 12 years in the future, she gained an extreme magical resistance power which would prevent her from being the target of Beatrice's magic. Furthermore, unlike her older brother's magical resistance, she has a natural ability to attack anything of a magical nature. Her potential in both attack and defense is of the highest level. But the distance is great. 12 years really is. She also has spoken that she is the Witch of Resurrection. Alliance of the Golden Witch ANGE The Endless Witch, who will live for one thousand years in the future. Or perhaps she is a witch-hunter, who will fell all witches. Without understanding witches, they cannot be felled. Even after understanding witches, they cannot be felled. She understands, and denies witches. Only the power of that contradiction can give her a sword with which to fell witches. 1998 Profile Even after throwing herself off the top of a skyscraper, she miraculously survived unharmed. After that mysterious experience, she threw away everything, and went on a journey by herself to learn her past. Can she, who is positioned in the future 12 years after, break through Beatrice's magic...? During the credits it is stated that Ange died in 1998 Gretel Ange is summoned into the Meta-world as a piece by Bernkastel to help Battler regain his lost courage/confidence. When Battler asks her name, she tells him to call her 'Gretel'. Bernkastel had given Ange one golden rule, that in order to stay with her beloved brother, she must never reveal her identity to him. Though, when Battler falls into utter depression and defeat, Ange tries to regain it and tells him that his little sister is waiting for him back at home. "Don't leave me...alone..." Ange says. Battler soon realizes that the Ange of 1986 is waiting for him, and then the thought of 'Gretel' being his sister quickly consumes his mind. Though, before he can say anything to her, Ange is painfully ripped to shreds and disappears from the Meta-world. Dawn of the Golden Witch ANGE Ange makes an appareance in the sixth game, Dawn of the Golden Witch. She is rudely awakened by Amakusa, who tells her she had an appointment with someone. She realizes that she is in the room of an infamous author, Hachijou Toya, who wrote novels about what happened during the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case of 1986. Ange doesn't believe what Toya wrote and quickly discerns that Hachijo Toya is the witch Featherinne Augustus Aurora. After much discussion and arguing, Featherinne hands Ange a copy of her newest work: Dawn of the Golden Witch. Ange is then given the opportunty to find out the truth of Rokkenjima, by herself, by reading the manuscript. Requiem of the Golden Witch Ange is summoned by Bernkastel to watch the true events of what transpired on Rokkenjima where she is tortured with the story of her parents Rudolf and Kyrie being the true culprits. In the end after watching the events all the way through she is ripped apart by Bernkastel. At the end of the story Meta-Battler finds young Ange in the chapel and she asks him to tell her what happened on Rokkenjima in October, 1986 Twilight of the Golden Witch In the Magic ending, Ange resigns her position and gives it to Okonogi, and retires to become the last Beatrice. After decades, Ange becomes a writer called Kotobuki/Hisashi Yukari and she meets Battler, who was living as "Tohya Hachijo", having taken on this persona due to memory loss. In the Trick ending, Ange is seen holding a present from Kinzo, which she then throws into the water. When Amakusa asks her why she did this, she shoots him and Captain Kawabata, suspecting them of trying to kill her. Trivia *St. Lucia shares the same name as the school Shion Sonozaki attended in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. No connection between the two has been made as of now. **Although not related, St. Lucia is an island Agatha Christie visited on holiday to influence her works. Her story And Then There Were None was an influence for Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. In the novel, people are on an island killed one by one and no one can figure out who the murderer is; all the murders happen according to a song/poem. *"Ange" is a reference to the word "Angel". Gallery Ange.jpg|Ange's design in the original game. AngeUniform.png|Ange as a student at St. Lucia. Ange 6 years.jpg|Young Ange in Twilight of the Golden Witch Ange-Yoko K..jpg|Ange's anime artwork (by Yoko Kikuchi) Note.10 Plat. DVD Cover.jpg|The Umineko no Naku Koro Ni's anime 10th DVD Cover Maria-Ange1.jpg|Ange talking with Maria's spirit Ushiromiya Ange2.png|Ange in ~''Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning~ Umineko ps3 001 thumb.jpg|Ange and Beatrice in ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Young ange - chiru.PNG|Young Ange in Nocturne of Truth and Illusions Ange - ep8.jpg|Young Ange in Nocturne of Truth and Illusions - Episode 8 enj_c13_def1.png|Ange's St.Lucia outfit enj_d11_def1.png|ANGE-Beatrice Ange-Beatrice designs.jpg|ANGE-Beatrice Concept Art Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-ange.png|Ange as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon14-copy.jpg|The Beatrice-Virgilia ending of Ougon Musou Ange.png|Ange's Portrait in ''Ougon Musou Kyoku Ange vs Siesta 410.jpg|Ange and Sakutaro vs. Siesta 410 Battler vs. Ange.jpg|Black Battler, Rudolf, and Kyrie vs. Ange Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family